


the awakening of the guardians

by Eternalthewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Guardians - Freeform, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalthewolf/pseuds/Eternalthewolf
Summary: Over 100 years ago the last guardians were defeated by a greatly overpowering source of evil. Before they truly died the left their charms and markings so that the next in line could recover the great power that was lost so long ago. Now that the evil is regaining strength 20 new fighters must step up to the task. If these new guardians cant make it through their would may just come crumbling down.





	1. The Last Fight

Normal pov

Darkness had covered the place the guardians once called home. They were struggling to keep their heads up. Just hours before they all died they made it back to the heart of the palaces. Nineteen guardians in total: life, death, judgement, luck, spirits, fire, water, electricity, nature, wind, rock, poison, technology, music, magic, night, day, time and destruction. They sealed the marks away so that only the next generation of guardians could gain them and the strength that was sealed inside of them. Jake the guardian of destruction was the first to die, soon after the others fell. The glorious land that they once played and fought in was now barren and silent. The grass and forests had died, the great Iera volcano had fallen dormant and the sky was an eerie mix of gray and black. The cool blowing wind had stopped and now the air felt stale and suffocating, the rivers and lakes that were one full of life had dried up. The dimension that the guardians had grown up in was now dead and lifeless. This place and the guardians that had protected the world both inside and outside of this dimension were just myths, they were forgotten and no one believed that it ever even existed it had become just a fairy tale. After 100 years of mourning and fear that the end to existence as a whole was coming. A small ray of hope broke through the clouds of despair. A single purple flower bloomed in the field of dead grass and dried up dirt, this was a signal that the new generation was soon to rise. The new heroes could do what they had failed to do so long ago, they could protect the worlds and strive.

These new guardians would be everyone's last hope.


	2. Straight Out Of Hell

Kage's pov

I lived in hell with my younger brother Shedo, we were trapped there as children. Anyone or thing that was in hell was a slave to the great overlord, his name was slash but if anyone dared call him that they would be tortured for years. Shedo and I had just been sent to polish the floor in the dining hall. "Kage" I heard my brother call from across the room. "What" "will we ever be able to get out of here?" I sighed at that question, we had been down here for so long we had forgotten what the outside world felt like. The rest of the day went as it usually does, more cleaning and sorting. Shedo and I were normally never punished because we would stay on task and get our current in jobs done within a short amount of time. As we walked outside of the overlord's palace we saw what you would expect, one of the overlord's advisers had dragged a dagger across one of the other slave's stomach cutting it open. The sight of guts spilling out of someone's body was no longer disgusting to me, though the smell was. As we had started to walk back to where all the slaves would stay a mage that was the overlord's right-hand man walked up to us. "Kage, Shedo how have you two been?" "We have been doing fine sir," I said for the both of us. "Could you two come with me, I need something from you?" he said with an interesting smirk on his face. Shedo and I went with him even though we were skeptical. As we got to his house he let is in. " Now I have brought you two here because I can feel the imminence power radiating off of you." Shedo and I stayed silent. "Every night when midnight hits the gate to leave the underworld opens if you can make it you and your brother will be free." Shedo and I looked at each other in confusion "but why are you telling us this" Shedo asked in a confused tone. "I can sense that you two have a massive role to play in the survival of this world" he paused looking to a clock. " Now go run faster than you ever have don't let slash catch up," he said guiding us to the door. We started to run in the direction he pointed us in, we could see the gates in the distance. As we were almost there we saw the overlord standing in our way. "Turn around now and your punishment shall be minimal" his loud voice echoed and boomed, almost as if the ground was about to shatter with the mere sound of his voice. " We don't listen to your command anymore, we fight for ourselves," Shedo said stepping forward. I watched with terror as slash lunged forward to attack Shedo, something came over me and I got in between Slash and Shedo. I stumbled back as blood rushed out of the new cut mark going over my right eye. Slash was four or five times bigger then I am but I still rushed at him determined to get me and my brother free. I ran and put as much force as I possibly could to knock Slash even slightly. When I rammed my body against his he didn't even budge, "pathetic you think you can move me?" he let out a low laugh I watched as he lunged at me and stabbed me in the gut, "Kage!" I heard Shedo shout. I caught myself before I could fall down, I felt something building up inside of me that had been there for god knows how long, it was strong like a thought I had never been able to get out. As I regained my balance and opened my eyes my vision had gone black and white. I watched as Slash drew his sword and stepped back, "what the hell are you?!" I heard him growl out as he got into a more defensive position. "Kage what's wrong with your eyes!?" Shedo yelled from behind me. as I stepped forward a black and silver sword appeared in my hand, as I gripped it I felt like this was exactly what I was always meant to do, it felt... natural. I took the sword as I rushed towards Slash, he dogged the first attack and then managed to strike my left shoulder. we fought back and forth for a bit until our swords collided, "give up you'll never be able to defeat me" he growled out trying to sound threatening. "I don't plan on giving up that easily," I said back to him matching his strength as he struggled to keep his ground. I managed to catch him in a moment of weakness overpowering him, as he stumbled back trying to keep his balance I took my sword and stabbed it directly through the left side of his chest most likely crushing a few ribs. As he fell back I walked to him and put the tip of my sword to the right of his neck, "say your goodbyes you disgusting flea" as the words left my mouth fear filled his eyes. I was feared by the great overlord of hell, I took my sword brought it up and slammed it down onto his neck. After my sword had gone through I moved it around and completely decapitated him. I took my sword and cut from his neck down to his hips. The sight of organs and blood pleased me. My sword disappeared and my coloured vision came back. I turned to face my brother who had a look of amazement on his face. "come on Shedo, let's get out of here" I said to him turning to the gate, it was old and rusted, it looked dark and threatening. I walked towards it and with the help of Shedo, we pushed it open. We walked through the dark stormy portal and what we saw on the other side we could have never imagined. The sky was black but there were starts scattered across it, the air was fresh and no screams of terror could be heard. "Kage where do we go now?" "I'm not sure but we can think of something" Shedo and I found a spot on the grass and sat there taking in the cool air and the silence. We were free


	3. The Platinum Kingdom

Silver's pov

Me and my twin brother lived in the platinum kingdom. The platinum kingdom exists in what people call the "stone" dimension, our dimension is called this mainly because it consists of older technology then the other dimensions do. My brother and I are both princes of the platinum kingdom, Gold is the older twin out of the two of us. I had just finished breakfast and was in my study reading a book that I had been trying to finish for a while, It had been about an hour since I started reading when one of our maids knocked at the entrance to my study. "yes what is it?" "Kenji has requested you and golds presence" "ah, is he in his lab?" "yes young master" I nodded my head and she left to go continue whatever job she was doing. Kenji is the royal scientist though someday it seems like he just wants to make others suffer. I stood up marking the page I was on then putting my book down. I started to walk to the garden that we had behind the castle. As I started to approach the garden I saw gold looking out at the sea of flowers. I was walking up behind him when he spoke up " silver what do you need" I stood there looking at him as his white hair moved with the sway of the wind. "Kenji needs to see us" he turned around the gold scales on the left side of his face sparkled in the sunlight. Both him and I are dragons, rock dragons to be specific. " Alright then, let's get going," he said in a cheerful voice. both of us started to walk away from the flower garden in silence. "silver you're being really quiet, something up?" "I just feel like there is a disturbance somewhere, its small but I can tell that its growing" "stop worrying so much its probably nothing" I didn't say anything to that, I just kept walking. Soon enough we had arrived at Kenji's lab. He hadn't talked to us in a while, something about this felt suspicious. I was going to knock before gold opened the door, not taking basic consideration to privacy. "hey Kenji we are here" he said walking into the lab. I followed him to where Kenji was sitting. "ah hello, Gold Silver, have a seat" he said motioning to the chairs around him. I cautiously took a seat, something was off. As we sat down he looked at me and then to gold. "Do you two remember the story that I taught you when you were kids, the one about the guardians?" he asked looking us in the eyes. "yes sir of course we do, its a fairy tale that every kid learns" I said before gold could say anything stupid. "ah do you believe it?" he asked "what do you mean?" gold asked confusion in his voice. "do you think its true?" Me and gold looked at each other in confusion. "no, not necessarily" I said still unsure about what I should have said. "why not?" he asked us, his voice becoming more intimidating with each word. "it doesn't seem possible, and theirs no real evidence for it" Gold spoke with confidence. "ah another question, have you ever been betrayed before?" his questions getting more threatening, I knew something bad would soon happen but it was hard to tell what. " I don't think we have" Gold answered again, his eyes were full of curiosity. "then I truly hope you can forgive me for this" Kenji said as he stood up and muttered a spell under his breath. Before Gold or I could react we passed out. As my mind was completely blank an image appeared in the 'dream' i was currently having, two mountains side by side. They soon faded and I woke up, but it felt like they meant something more than just mountains. When I woke up I looked around the room, I was chained to the ground by a chain around my ankle and a chain around my neck. I tried to find Gold but I couldn't, I started to panic. It had been so long since I wasn't around my older twin brother. The sound of chains clanking together filled the silent dungeon, I was trying to break out of them. I continued to struggle with them until I heard a familiar voice "Silver?! Silver are you there?!" Golds voice echoed through my mind. "Gold! Gold I'm here!" I said in response and stopped fighting against the chains. "Silver, are your wings able to be used?" As he said that I tried spreading my wings and did so without issue. "yes I can" "good because I can't they have mine chained down, use your wings to help break the chains" I followed Golds instructions, I used my wings to give me momentum to get myself away from the wall. As I started to push I could feel the chains weakening, I pushed as hard as I possibly could and then 'snap' I heard the chains break. Parts of the chain were still attached to me but I wasn't restrained anymore. I walked to the front of my cell, I started to analyze the bars. If I could put enough force on them I could break them, I stepped back and then ran forward putting all my weight against the bars. I broke through them and heard the access metal drop to the floor. "Christ, Silver what did you do?!" I heard Gold ask as I was trying to catch my breath. "Getting myself out of there" I responded as I moved to the cell that was beside mine. I looked in to see gold chained up the same way I was but his wings had been pinned to the wall. With Golds cell I did the same thing, I broke through the bars and from there I used a sharper piece of the bars to crack open Golds shackles. He stood up and smiled at me "now let's go beat the hell out of Kenji" he said as he left the same way I came in. I followed him out, as we found our way out we found that we were coming out of our own dungeons. A maid immediately came to greet us "Young masters where have you been?!" "what on earth do you mean?" I asked looking at her. "your parents are worried sick, you have been missing for a month!" Gold and I looked at each other in shock. "a month?!" Gold asked confused "yes, now go get cleaned up and return to your parents." Gold and I looked at each other and went to our rooms and got changed. We made our way to the throne room. Once we got there we spoke to our parents and explained what had happened. "Well, Kenji has gone missing..." Our father said looking at us concern in his eyes. this was a mystery that needed to be solved


	4. A Ground Breaking Event

Flare's pov

It was a regular day, I was sunbathing on a rock and my sister was playing in the forests. We live in a place that is generally known as the isle of wolfs, it's basically an island in the sky that is inhabited by wolfs. We all knew that the world below us existed but it was rare that we travelled there. Like two thousand years ago when this place was created a great mage put a magic crystal in the heart of this island that keeps it floating if the crystal breaks then the island dies. The prey here is always plentiful and the air is always fresh. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my sister called out my name. "Flare I can't find any other animals" "ugh what do you mean?" I asked twisting my head to look at her. Her pale orange fur was smooth and perfectly groomed, my fur was a darker orange and it was messy considering I never brushed it. "I mean there's no prey" "Blaze your obviously not looking in the right place" I said getting annoyed, I stood up and hopped down from my rock. "fine then when don't you try and find some" "alright fine, I will" I started to look through the forest. our forests were normally packed with rabbits and birds, but Blaze was right there wasn't anything, the island seemed to quiet and still almost... stale. From there we checked the rivers, and once again we found nothing. No fish, birds, rabbits or deer "what the hell is going on?" I mumbled to myself. my train of thought was lost the second I heard someone call out from behind us. "Flare, Blaze come quickly the island's stone is collapsing!" I heard one of blazes friends call out from behind us. We both quickly followed her to the center of the island and she was right. Almost all the other wolfs on that island were there watching in horror. As the crystal shattered the ground started to shake. It was breaking apart, the ground beneath our feet was giving way and all the colour was being drained from the island. It was something we had all feared, and now our nightmares had come true. Before I could fully comprehend the situation I found myself running from the cracks and trying to stay on solid ground. I jumped from one spot to another trying to find a solid place to take refuge but soon enough I found myself falling like everyone else. I couldn't do anything to stop myself from falling but I just had to accept that this was the end, I passed out watching the clouds fade from my vision. After what seemed like forever I woke up in a tree covered in dirt and loose leaves. I went to sit up and I realized that I was a human, I had hands feet and my fur was gone. I still had my ears and tail even though I wasn't an animal anymore. I tried to look around and fell out of the tree. It was raining and I could hear thunder in the distance. I stood up trying to use my new legs properly but failed terribly falling back to the ground. I stood up properly this time looking around for any hint as to where I was. As I listened to the noises around me I realized that I could hear waves, I slowly started to move to where the sound was coming from. I found my way to the edge of the forest, I could see a small seaside town. The town looked peaceful, it looked like everyone was asleep seeing as there was no one outside. I looked over the town again and I saw a figure sitting at the end of a dock, the silhouette of the person could be seen clearly against the moons glow. Wanting to know more about where I was I hopped down off the ledge I was on and started to walk towards the person, as I slowly started to approach the calming sound of the waves got louder and louder. At the end of the dock, the person stood up turning in my direction and slowly walking toward me. Their pace was calm and relaxed, it was almost like they walked to the rhythm of the waves. The person stopped in front of me "I don't think I've ever seen you around here, I'm Kaito" He held his hand out to me. "I'm Flare, and your spot on I'm not from around here." My hand met his as we continued our conversation. "So then where are you from?" he asked as we walked around the sleeping town. "I'm from a place called The Isle of wolfs, the ground collapsed so I'm kinda new to this whole other world thing" he looked at me and then up to the sky. "Well then until you figure out what you need to do you can stay here with me" he gave me a warm smile. "This is a pretty dumb question but... where is here?" Kaito looked at me and then let out a small laugh. "This town is called Liyne, Its a village mainly made up of fish humans" I looked at him again noting the fact that he was a fish-human. "Its honestly nice to know that other places are having issues as well though" My eyes still locked on the sky as we had stopped just in front of the same dock he had been sitting on. "what do you mean by issues?" I asked wanting to know more about what went on down here. "well for starters all of the ocean life has disappeared, and more and more plants are dying" Kaito had a worried tone in his voice. The rest of that night was spent at the end of a dock, I still have much to learn about this world but for now, I want to know why all this is occurring. I doubt that it's a coincident but at the same time do I really want to get involved?


End file.
